celestial_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Fae
UNDER MASSIVE CONSTRUCTION PLEASE DO NOT REFER TO AS BLUEPRINT Valkyrie is a well traveled wolf, growing up in the northern tundra region of Russia but having seen most of the world in her years. However in her youth she spent most of her time in her country of birth. The cold environments of Russia raised a tough girl, one strong enough to weather the difficulties life would throw at her. As she grew older her ice hardened personality did not change but her curiosity unfroze. She had always had an interest in the evolution of wolf kind and how they interacted with humans. The secret of their identity intrigued her. She initially met Carolyne on a extended trip to the Americas where she had chosen to study the mythos of Native American Tribes and study certain bones from archaeological digs that had yet to be identified due to strange variations in the skeleton structure. Valkyrie ran into Carolyne at the local dig site, and despite initial mistrust eventually gave the girl the means to contact her should she be needed. After identifying the bones as possible Were ancestors she continued her travels, this time going south to investigate the ancient city of Teotihuacan, quite far from her usual haunts, there too she found evidence of their species. The art of the site seemed to speak of the ability of humans to shift into jaguars and further in the city, in what was thought to be a migrant sector there was evidence of the wolf Weres. Valkyrie can trace her lineage back to the Scythians and nomads of Russia, perhaps even the Indian Aryans. However she rarely speaks of her age, the only idea given is in the languages she speaks, some of which are archaic and her odd behaviors. Her name seems to indicate she spent some time in the Scandinavian regions of the world as well but she does not speak much of the past either, with the exceptions of her digs. If one were to guess as to her age, the most accurate range would be from 21 to 29 in appearance but every wolf knows that is often a deception and appearance means nothing. Valkyrie is tall and lithe being around five foot ten. She seems to dance everywhere she walks, which is in stark contrast to the serious and icy personality she puts out. Her hair is long and silvery blonde, due to the region of her birth and her lineage. She tends to dress in clothing that one can move quickly in, eliminating skirts and dresses most of the time. She has learned that one can never fully predict how an environment will change, experience with looters at her sites has made her a silent fighter, preferring stealth and agility to the method of brute force. Appearance wise Valkyrie is quite fetching but she doesn't do much to emphasize her looks. Her eyes are a blue that ranges depending on the light as a human but when her emotions run wild such as when she is frightened or angry, they shift to the gold of her wolf. Her wolf form has a light silvery fur tipped with gold on her ears and limbs, her species probably most related to that of the Russian Tundra subspecies but appearance wise she is built more as a Maned Wolf, when it is brought to her attention she shrugs it off and hints possibly at the fact that a wolf appearance is more related to the perception the Were has of the wolf than the country of origin. Having spent a great deal of time between Central and South America and running with the wolves of Chernobyl, fondly calling the last group her "radioactive Pack", she assumes she takes the wolf form she does because of these interactions. In Regards to Religion Valkyrie avoids the library within the castle, frowning upon the mix of religion and the pursuit of knowledge. The books she has accumulated over the years have been scanned into her computer and traveling tablet, making her ventures into the library few and far between. As for her viewpoint on gods and deities, she believes in each and everyone, as well as several other myths and legends; believing that there is a finite amount of belief in the world and each god or goddess has their high points and lower points depending on the amount they are believed in. As for myths of other creatures, if the Weres had evolved why couldn't others evolve from the human species? Until the evidence proves otherwise her belief will remain. Category:Characters